ULANG TAHUN SEHUN
by scorpiorita
Summary: 12 April 2016 - Sehun berulang tahun ke 23 - CHANHUN [NO SUMARRY]
Main cast: Sehun, Chanyeol

Rated M

Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik SM dan orang tua mereka, author pinjem nama doang untuk membantu pembaca berimajinasi

Warning: yaoi, BL, uncensored words, mimisan di tanggung pembaca sendiri

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunaaahh!"

"Wah.. _maknae_ kita sudah bertambah usia"

"Happy birthday Sehun!"

Para member bergantian memberi ucapan selamat dan memeluk Sehun satu persatu sambil menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_. Junmyeon sang leader yang berdiri paling belakang membawa kue tart dengan lilin yang sudah menyala berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah di mana Sehun berdiri.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan berdoa untuk kebaikan dirinya, para fans, EXO, dan tak lupa untuk keluarganya. Setelah acara tiup lilin, teriakan dan tepuk tangan mengiringi kebahagiaan Sehun.

Ya, hari ini member yang paling bontot ini sedang berulang tahun. Beruntung jadwal syuting hari ini selesai lebih cepat jadi ketika tengah malam dia sudah ada di dorm dan para _hyung_ -nya bisa memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung.

Ribuan notifikasi masuk ke dalam akun instagram Sehun, tentu saja isinya adalah ucapan selamat dari para fansnya. Ada satu notifikasi spesial yang dia tunggu-tunggu, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Sayang sekali ketika jam 12 tepat dia sedang ada jadwal syuting bersama Minseok _hyung_ dan Jongdae _hyung._ Dari KakaoTalk-nya, Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya alarm ponselnya sudah berdering tepat jam 12 tapi karena sedang syuting, akhirnya ia baru bisa memberi ucapan jam 12 lebih. Meski sedikit terlambat, tapi Sehun tetap senang, setidaknya ia tau bahwa kekasihnya sudah mengingat hari spesial ini dan berusaha menjadi yang pertama yang memberikan ucapan.

"Kapan kita makan-makan?" Jongin bertanya langsung ke intinya.

"Kau ini selalu bersemangat kalau urusan ditraktir.." Kyungsoo menggodanya.

"Tapi..Chanyeol _hyung,_ Minseok _hyung,_ dan Jongdae _hyung_ kan belum pulang" jawab Sehun,

"Begini saja, kau pesan _delivery_ saja dulu. Sambil menunggu mereka pulang, kita makan kue ulang tahun ini saja. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang.." Junmyeon memberi solusi bijaknya.

"Ya sudah aku pesan makanan dulu" Sehun mengambil ponselnya kemudian memesan makanan ke sebuah kedai yang tengah malam seperti ini masih buka.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka memakan kue ulang tahun itu. Sehun membuka ponselnya, membaca sekilas notifikasi yang masuk dari fansnya. Kemudian ia memilih sebuah foto yang selanjutnya ia _upload_ di akunnya. Sehun merasa beryukur karena dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat sayang padanya.

...

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang dipesan sudah datang.

"Nutella abs-kuu!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri si kurir makanan sambil berteriak. Lupakan diet! Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mengosongkan meja makan agar semuanya dapat makan bersama-sama. Semua makanan sudah terhidang di meja. Yang ulang tahun memimpin doa dan kemudian mereka makan bersama.

"Jangan lupa sisakan untuk mereka bertiga yang belum datang yaa.." pinta Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang lebih enak selain makanan gratisan." kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Sudah..sudah..kalau makan jangan banyak bicara.." Yixing yang bijaksana menengahi semuanya.

10 menit kemudian, ketiga member yang ditunggu datang juga. Beruntung sebagian makanan masih ada.

"Sehunaaa.. selamat ulang tahun!" teriak Jongdae begitu membuka pintu dormnya. Ia berlari kecil dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _baby_ Sehun" Minseok menjabat tangan Sehun dan juga memeluknya.

Dan yang terakhir, "Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang.." dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun.

"Aaawwww…" sontak mereka yang menyaksikan menyoraki dua sejoli itu dan membuat wajah Sehun merona merah.

" _Hyungg!_ " Sehun meneriaki para _hyung_ -nya yang tertawa geli melihat si _maknae_ yang tersipu malu

Sambil sesekali bersenda gurau mereka menghabiskan makanan. Memang benar, tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari makanan gratisan. Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu semua makanan akhirnya sudah ludes.

"Eh tunggu sebentar.. boleh kan kalau kita sedikit berpesta?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kantong plastik berisi beberapa botol _soju._

"Horeeee!" mereka semua bertepuk tangan menyambut gembira.

"Jangan sampai kalian mabuk terlalu berat. Kesehatan kalian itu penting." kata Junmyeon, "dan kau Sehun, kau tak boleh banyak minum. Besok pagi-pagi kan masih harus syuting lagi"

"Haish..aku berulang tahun ingin bersenang-senang tapi aku juga yang tak bisa menikmatinya.." Sehun manyun memonyongkan bibir kecilnya.

"Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tak pantas berumur 23 tahun. Jatah _soju_ -mu buat aku saja ya" belum Sehun menjawab tapi Chanyeol sudah mengambil botol yang ada di depan Sehun.

Setelah hanya meminum segelas _soju_ , Sehun beranjak meninggalkan para _hyung_ -nya yang masih bersenang-senang bersenda gurau. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di depan televisi untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku, membuat tubuhnya rileks. Sebenarnya dia sudah agak mengantuk tapi masih ingin membaca beberapa komentar dari para fansnya.

"Sehunaaa.. kami sudah selesai semua. Terima kasih makan malamnya!" teriak Minseok dari kejauhan.

"Sehunaa.. jangan lupa juga cuci bereskan meja makannya dan cuci semua alat makan sebelum tidur!" Jongdae berteriak menimpali.

"Apa?!" dengan cepat Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali ke ruang makan lagi. Matanya melotot melihat banyak sekali piring, gelas, mangkuk, dan sumpit yang kotor.

"Banyak sekali?! Besok pagi saja yaa.. aku lelah" Sehun merengek

"Jangan tinggalkan barang kotor di meja makan" ujar Kyungsoo santai

"Tapi _hyuuungggg…"_ Sehun memonyongkan lagi bibirnya. Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Selamat malam Sehun-ah. _Hyung_ tidur dulu ya" Baekhyun juga berlalu melewati Sehun begitu saja. Jongin si tukang tidur pun juga cuek pura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan Sehun.

"Terima kasih ya Sehun-ah. Jangan menggerutu begitu" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dan juga berlalu meninggalkan dia.

"Junmyeon _hyuuunggg…_ " Sehun merengek ke _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Ahh..kepalaku berat. Perutku kenyang, dan aku mengantuk sekali" Junmyeon juga mengabaikan rengekan Sehun dan malah langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

Semua member sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing bahkan mereka semua sudah menutup pintu. Dengan kesal dan menggerutu mau tak mau Sehun melakukannya. Satu per satu piring dan gelas kotor ia bawa ke bak cuci piring. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali segera tidur.

"Ya! _Hyung_ macam apa kalian ini! Tidak memberiku hadiah sama sekali malah menyuruhku membersihkan ini semua! Sudah ku traktir makan malam pula…" Sehun semakin jengkel, smentara itu terdengar ada suara yang cekikikan dari dalam kamar, entah siapa. Selalu saja ada cara untuk menjahili siapa yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Menyebalkan!" Sehun mengomel walau akhirnya ia kerjakan juga tugasnya, "dan kau Dobi, bukannya membantuku tapi kau malah ikut mengerjaiku. Bukankah seharusnya yang ulang tahun dimanjakan?"

Sambil terus mencuci piring, Sehun tidak menyadari sedari tadi sudah ada Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya lagi untuk melihat kekasihnya yang sedang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat kekasihnya menggerutu tak kunjung henti.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dan berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Ia berdiri di belakang Sehun dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menggoda, "Sayangku lucu sekali kalau marah. Kau menggemaskan". Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Minggir," Sehun menyikut perut Chanyeol tapi tak sampai menyakitinya, "Pergi tidur saja sana!" kata Sehun ketus.

"Aaww..aduh perutku!" Chanyeol membungkuk seolah menahan perutnya yang sakit. Sehun tahu bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura dan tetap cuek melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tahu Sehun yang cuek, Chanyeol memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

"Baby…" perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mengecup setiap inci pundak dan tengkuk Sehun yang masih bekerja mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Hmmpphh..", ada sensasi menggeletik namun menggiurkan yang menjalari tubuh Sehun, "pekerjaanku masih belum selesai, _hyung_ " ia berusaha mengelak.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" kecupan itu mendarat di pundak Sehun lagi, "Kau berhari-hari meninggalkanku untuk syuting"

"Aku kan masih syuting di sekitar sini saja, justru kau yang meninggalkanku syuting berhari-hari di China waktu itu." Sehun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tak berhenti mengusik tubuh Sehun. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Sehun yang ramping, sementara tangan kanannya mulai menjamah dada Sehun. Bibirnya juga tak bisa tinggal diam. Gigitan-gigitan kecil ia berikan di telinga kanan Sehun.

" _Hyunggg.._ " Sehun mengerang, "Aku mohon biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu..sedikit lagi.." Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir nakal Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang, yang ulang tahun harusnya dimanjakan?" dengan nakalnya Chanyeol mencubit puting Sehun dari luar kaosnya.

"Aakkhh.." merasa tak tahan lagi lalu Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol, ah bukan..lebih tepatnya melahap bibir seksi itu. Tanpa perlu komando, lidah keduanya langsung berpadu. Kedua mata mereka terpejam, menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Napas mereka terengah-engah, suhu tubuh mereka juga mulai meningkat. Tangan Sehun melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan punggung Sehun sementara tangan kirinya memegang kepala Sehun.

Sehun memutus ciuman mereka sejenak, mengatur napas kembali. Perlahan keduanya membuka mata. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkan di dada Chanyeol. Tak sabar ingin menikmati apa yang ada di dalam diri Sehun, Chanyeol pun kembali mencium dan menggigit kecil telinga kiri Sehun.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu.." desah suara Chanyeol membuat gairah Sehun meningkat. Rasa sesak mulai menghampiri celana mereka. Ada sesuatu yang mulai memberontak di bawah sana. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun sehingga kaki itu melingkar kuat di pinggang Chanyeol.

Ciuman-ciuman menggetarkan itu tak henti merajam pundak Sehun yang sedikit tersingkap karena ia mengenakan kaos yang agak longgar. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang kuat. Sehun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil yang membuat hormonal Chanyeol ikut meningkat. Dirinya pun semakin terangsang.

Bibir mereka kembali beradu. Dengan menggendong Sehun di posisi itu, Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tak ada tempat lagi untuk menyalurkan hasrat ketika di dorm. Mereka berdua tak punya kamar sendiri karena harus berbagi dengan member yang lain. Ingin melakukan di dapur juga tidak mungkin. Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan kemudian mengunci pintu.

" _Hyunggg…_ " wajah Sehun merona merah seakan tak ingin menghentikan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyingkap kaos Sehun. Sedari tadi puting yang sudah menegang itu menggoda imannya. Chanyeol melumat puting kiri Sehun seperti bayi yang sangat kehausan dan tangan kanannya memberikan cubitan kecil di puting yang lain.

"Hmmmphh _hyunggghh.._ " Sehun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol. Lututnya semakin lemas, seolah sudah tak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri.

"Pelankan suaramu atau yang lain akan mendengar.." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun penuh gairah. Kembali ia melumat puting Sehun yang baru sebentar ia tinggalkan. Tubuh Chanyeol juga sudah terasa semakin tegang. Aliran darah rasanya sangat cepat menuju kepala. Chanyeol mencium lagi leher Sehun dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana, tanda cintanya. Kedua tangannya kini meremas-remas bokong Sehun yang sintal, yang membuat Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga bongkahan penis yang membengkak yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam celana mereka saling bergesekan. Ia tahu rasa sesak semakin melanda di bawah sana. Langsung saja Chanyeol membuka kancing dan resleting celana Sehun, dan benar..ada penis yang membesar yang menggodanya. Sambil sedikit jongkok ia melepas celana Sehun, hanya kaos putih polos dan celana dalam hitam yang masih melekat. Chanyeol mengecup penis Sehun yang masih tertutup itu sebelum ia berdiri lagi mencium pipi kekasihnya sesaat.

"Hmmmpphh.." kecupan kecil itu membuat Sehun mengerang

"Aku ingin melihatmu basah-basahan seperti ketika kau tampil di atas panggung" bisik Chanyeol menggoda. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Berdiri menghadapku dan basahi dirimu" perintah Chanyeol. Sehun membuka kran shower-nya dan membiarkan air hangat mengguyur dirinya. Semakin basah semakin menempel pula kaos putih itu pada tubuhnya. Semakin jelas juga lekukan tubuh rampingnya dan kedua puting yang menegang.

Sambil menunggu Sehun meratakan air pada tubuhnya, Chanyeol melepas kaos tanpa lengannya. Kemudian ia juga melepas celana pendeknya hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Chanyeol ikut berdiri di bawah kran shower. Tubuhnya menghimpit Sehun yang bersandar pada tembok.

Tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kaos Sehun yang sudah basah. Jari-jarinya menari di dada dan perut rata Sehun. "Kau tahu, aku selalu tak tahan jika melihatmu basah di atas panggung, basah di hadapan fans kita..".

"Eungghh..ma..maaf..aakhhh" Chanyeol mencubit kedua puting Sehun bersamaan. Sehun menggelinjang merasakan sensasi dahsyat yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus menahan nafsuku setiap melihat dirimu seperti itu?" Chanyeol meremas pantat Sehun dengan kasar berkali-kali.

Chanyeol mematikan kran air. Sudah cukup basah diri mereka berdua.

"Berlutut dan rangsang aku lebih jauh!"

Sehun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ia berlutut menghadap tonjolan besar milik Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik celana. Sehun menciuminya beberapa kali sebelum melepas celana dalam Chanyeol. Penis yang besar dan tegang itu kini berdiri tegak di depannya. Sehun mengecup ujung penis itu kemudian memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensualnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun memajukan dan memundurkan kepalanya. Sungguh penis besar itu membuatnya susah bernapas. Lidahnya menggelitik ujung penis Chanyeol. Servis oral yang hebat.

"Anak pintar..tatap mataku, Sehun" dengan penis yang memenuhi mulut kecilnya, Sehun mendongak menatap mata kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Chanyeol menekan kepala Sehun sehingga membuat penisnya terbenam lebih dalam lagi dan menyentuh tenggorokan Sehun.

"Ughk.." Sehun sedikit tersedak, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Meski orang sering berkata bahwa Sehun itu cadel, tapi jangan salah.. justru lidah dan mulut itulah yang bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa nikmat.

"Cukup! Sekarang tunjukkan pantat seksimu itu, sayang…"

Sehun kembali berdiri meski lututnya sudah semakin lemas. Chanyeol mencium bibir merah itu sekali lagi. Lalu Sehun membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok untuk menahan dirinya. Chanyeol meremas-remas pantat seksi itu. Jari telunjuknya mulai bermain-main di sekitar lubang Sehun sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di paha Sehun.

" _Hyuungg.._ aahh..hmmph..aku..aku mohon..aku tak tahan lagi.."

"Hmm.. bayi besarku ini sudah tak sabar lagi rupanya" Chanyeol mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke mulut Sehun untuk ia jilati sampai basah. Tak lama kemudian jari-jari itu satu per satu masuk ke lubang Sehun. Dari satu jari..menjadi dua jari..hingga tiga jari masuk ke lubang Sehun dan membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar.

"Enngghh.. _hyungg_ …aahh" erangan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Jari-jari itu keluar masuk memberikan sensasi hebat pada tubuh Sehun. Beberapa kali prostatnya tersentuh oleh jari Chanyeol yang panjang. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bermain-main dengan penis Sehun yang sudah sama kerasnya dengan milik dia sendiri.

" _Hyung_ …please..ku mohon sekarang" lutut Sehun bergetar. Chanyeol reflek menopang tubuhnya sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kau siap, baby?" Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuh Sehun dan mencium lembut punggung kekasihnya itu. Sehun mengangguk perlahan.

Ujung penis Chanyeol mulai menyentuh lubang Sehun yang berkedut memohon untuk segera dijamah. Perlahan-lahan penis itu tenggelam dalam lubang yang penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaakkhh.." Sehun berteriak lirih.

"Kau sempit sekali, sayang..padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berhubungan denganmu" Chanyeol mendesah. Kemudian ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat.

"Aahh..aahh..iyaa di situ..aahhh" setiap penis itu menyentuh prostat Sehun, maka ia akan mengerang lebih keras.

"Lebih cepat _hyung…_ " Sehun momohon. Aliran darahnya semakin deras. Keringat mulai membanjiri dirinya.

"Oh, sayang..kau tetap saja menggairahkan" Chanyeol mendesah lagi dan mempercepat gerakannya.

" _Hyuungg.._ aku tak tahan lagi..aakkhh.. _hyunngg!_ " pre-cum mulai menetes dari penis Sehun.

Segera Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyuungg.._ jangam berhenti, biar aku mencapai klimaks-ku" kata Sehun terengah-engah. Chanyeol memang ingin sedikit menggodanya. Jari-jari Chanyeol menggelitik puting Sehun lagi dari belakang.

" _Hyuungg.._ aakkhh.. please.."

"Memohonlah baby…" Chanyeol menciumi punggung Sehun lagi.

"Fuck! Masukkan penis bangsatmu itu lagi!" Sehun sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

"Oww.. aku suka umpatanmu, sayang.." Chanyeol tertawa puas dan ia mulai menenggelamkan penisnya lagi di lubang Sehun.

"Aaahh..aahh.." Sehun mengerang puas, "percepat saja!"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sudah tak tahan lagi tapi ia masih ingin menikmati sensasi nikmatnya. Pinggul Chanyeol maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Aku..hhamm..ppirr.. sammpaaii.. Akkhhh" erang Sehun

"Sebentar sayang..tunggu dulu.." tangan Chanyeol pun mulai memainkan penis Sehun, mengocoknya dengan kuat. Ibu jarinya menyentuh lubang penis Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum nya.

" _Hyuungg.._ aaakkhhh" tubuh Sehun semakin menggelinjang.

"Sehun baby..aku hampir sampai.."

"Engghhh..di dalam saja _hyung_ ", sensasi nikmat semakin menjalari tubuh keduanya. Kaki Sehun semakin tak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya, dan..

" _Hyuunngg…_ aku.."

"Sebut namaku, sayang.."

"Chanyeol _hyungg.._ aaakkhhh…" cairan putih membasahi telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga Sehunaa…" Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan cairan putih itu dan kini memenuhi lubang Sehun.

Napas keduanya tersengal. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Sehun. Mengusap kepala dan punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

" _Happy birthday, sweetheart.._ " Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ …"

...

Keesokan paginya ketika semua sudah terbangun, "Yah Oh Sehun! Mengapa masih ada gelas kotor di sini?" Kyungsoo memprotes karena di bak cuci piring masih ada yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya semalam ada serangga besar yang menggigit leher Oh Sehun" kata Jongdae enteng.

Sontak saja Sehun melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran di sofa, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 _Dasar pabo dobi hyung…_

* * *

 ** _END_**

.

.

Sehun, maafkan mama yang sudah menistakanmu di hari spesial ini TT TT

Tapi mama tetap menyayangimu nak..love you my baby boy 3 3 *ketjup basah ^3^


End file.
